Will those people ever get married?
by LuVtOdAnCe
Summary: Robin and Courtney are best friends and both work at the hospital! People think that Courtney and Jason should get married and same with Patrick and robin! journey, scrubs, carson!
1. Poor Morgan!

**A\N Please R&R this chapter! Once I get reviews I will update! Jason  
and Courtney are dating. Sonny and Carly are married. And Patrick and  
Robin are dating. Robin and Courtney are best friends!  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital.**

Courtney woke up early hoping that Jason wouldn't have left yet. She  
wandered into the living room pulling her hair into a messy bun as she  
went. She paused at the desk, finding a hastily scribbled note from  
Jason lying haphazardly on the edge of the desk.  
The note read,

Courtney,  
Sorry, I left early this morning. Sonny and Carly had an emergency.  
Morgan has a fever of one hundred and five degrees. They want me to  
stay with Michael and keep him occupied while Carly and Sonny take  
Morgan to general hospital. I made the food for our usual once monthly  
lunch with everyone, so get out of your pajamas, don't touch the food,  
and I'll be home in an hour or two at the most. (From when you wake up  
that is. What is it now, ten? Eleven?)  
Love,  
Jason

Courtney smiled laughing silently to herself as she read through the  
note although she had an underlying concern that Morgan didn't just  
have the flu.

She headed up the stairs and put on a casual blue dress  
and curled her hair, finally she dusted on some light make up and  
slipped into her blue flats.

By the time she was done she herd a knock  
on the door; judging by the characteristic bickering it had to be  
Robin and Patrick. Courtney unlocked the door and swung it open  
finding the couple arguing with there backs turned toward the door.

"Ahem…"  
"Oh…hi." They said sheepishly.  
"You're early."  
"We were at the hospital and it turns out that Morgan has pneumonia  
and since we both had a break now we told Sonny we'd get you and bring  
you to the hospital." Robin explained. Courtney frowned hoping that  
Morgan would be okay. When she arrived at the hospital and entered  
Morgan's room she saw Jason standing in the room watching Morgan sleep  
fitfully. Sonny and Carly were filling out forms. He turned around and looked at Courtney and smiled.

"I'll go get you some coffee." Jason said getting up and giving her a  
kiss on the cheek as he walked out of the room.

Courtney pulled up a chair next to the bed Morgan was in.

Courtney spoke softly to her nephew telling him how he needed to get better and that everyone was  
really worried about him. Morgan woke up and began to cry and say mommy. Courtney picked the sobbing little boy up and rocked him back and forth gently handing him his teddy.

He fell asleep within minutes  
and she laid him back down and turned to leave the room; only to find  
Jason watching her with a smile on his face. 


	2. stupid Sneed!

**A\N i know I have not updated but i am now! Sorry for the people that were reading my second chapter of this story! Iput down the wrong doccumenet!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

"What?" Courtney asked curriously as she picked up Morgan's blanket and tucked him into his bed.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about how great of a mother you are going to be!" Jason said as he sat down on the bed next to Morgans crib. Courtney took a seat next to him and leaned on his chest.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be a mother to! I can't wait until we get to find out the gender of the baby." "By the way are you going to that today?" Courtney asked as she got up from the bed.

"Uh what time is it at? Because I have work today. Will I was suposed to, but if Morgan gets worse then Sonny and me will stay here."

"Okay good because I want you there." Courtney said before giving Jason a kiss and leaving.

Right before she left Jason handed her her coffee and said goodbye.

**At the front lobby...**

"Hey Courtney, how is he?" Carly said as she got up from a chair and held back a small sob.

"He's okay I checked his charts and I gave him some more medacine that might help a little more. Besides that all we can do is wait."

"Thanks Court it really helps having you and Robin take care of Morgan because your my friends and I'm happy that you can do it and not some doctor like Russle Ford."

"Oh please he's not that bad its just I'm a better doctor than him, and I dont kick people out the hospital. Oh and I can keep taking care of him, but in the afternoon I have an appointment, and it would really help if you would go to it..."

"Sure. I'll go is anyone else going?" Carly said woundering if she should still go.

Courtney sat down on a chair and then Carly did the same thing. "Well Jason says he has work, but he might not go... and Robin said she would go if Patchrick wasn't taking her out for lunch."

"If Kelly has to do something else which is what is going on right now, then Robin will do it for me, so she will probably be there." Courtney said as she waled to the front desk and picked up a file.

"Ok I'll go, but remember take care of Morgan otherwise I'll find something else to do."

With that Courtney picked up all her files and left the room following Robin.

"Hey Robin! did you find out if Kelly is doing my appointment, or are you?"

"Yes, Hello to you to! and yes, I am doing your appointment, but why are you so worried?"

"No reason its just that Jason might not go because of work and since morgan is sick Carly might not go so I..." Courtney tried to finish her sentence, but her best friend knew her so well she knew what she was going to say next.

"So you wanted another friend to go just in case she couldn't go, and you picked me, of course!" Robin complained to her friend.

Robin picked up her files found Patchrick, which she could tell he was yelling at Ms.Sneed because he was saying, "She is sick she can stay at the hospital." Robin whispered,"great!" to herself, and walked towards him.

"Look Sneed she is sick she can stay in the hospital." Patchrich shouted so that the hole floor could hear him.

"Uh don't call me that one more time, and they are leaving and that is final!"

At that moment Robin walked up to them which was followed by Alan.

"Ms.Sneed how many times do I have to tell you that your'e not the head chief, I am, so go away! o and if you do it again your fired."

They guessed that she knew what that meant because she told him that the guest could stay in the hospital, and she left them.

"Are you going to fire her next time?" Patchrick asked as he plopped dow into a chair.

"Why wouldnt I?"

Right after he said that Robin and Patchrick exclaimed at the same time,"Good!"

**A\N Ok I know kind of small of a chapter, but just review,review! O ya if you are picturing this the Carly is Temmara Braun, because she is the only Carly I like!**


	3. The Horrible Meal

**A\N I know I did not get to many reviews, but I feel like updating, and I promise that like almost this hole chapter will only be scrubs!**

**At the hospital..**

"Hey Robin!" Kelly said as she walked up to the nurses station.

"Hey Kelly! Patrick and I were going to have lunch at Kelly's and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

"Oh! sure, what time are we going?"Kelly replied to Robin as she picked up a file and plopped down into a chair next to Robin.

"I was thinking maybe 1:00, but it depends what time Patrick gets out of brain surgery."

"Ok, but what about Courtney's appointment."

"Oh my gosh! Kelly thank you for reminding me about that! don't tell her I forgot about that she will get sooo mad at me."

"Ok I won't, but what about Patrick?" Kelly cried right before she couldn't see Robin anymore.

"Oh I'll tell him in the locker room when he's changing his scrubs." Robin shouted so loud that this time Epiphany told her to shut up before everybody in the hospital could hear her.

**At the Locker Room...**

"Patrick? You in here?" Robin questioned as she walked through the door in the locker room.

Just as she closed the door and walked to her locker she heard Patrick reply, "Uh yeah I just got out of surgery. You want to go have our break for lunch now?"

"Well I would, but I just remembered that I have to go to Courtney's appointment today, which as at 1:15, so we can go around like 2:00."

"Which is fine with me, but we would be eating dinner really late, because we have no food so **I** will have to go out to the store after work since **I **have no food at your house." 

Patrick thought about what Robin has just said and remembered what happened last time she cooked dinner.

_flash back_

_"Whats that smell?" Patrick questioned as he walked through his front door of his house._

_"Everything is fine!" Robin replied as she walked out of the kitchen. "All I did was burn the chicken, no big deal."_

_"Robin it is a big deal, the house almost burnt down."_

_"But I didn't, so stop worying now." _

_Robin took the burnt chicken out of the oven and put it on the kitchen table._

_"Fine, I'll forget about it this time. So whats for dinner besides burnt chicken?"_

_just then Robin answered his question when she walked up to the table and put sweet potatoes down. There was no steam coming from the sweet potatoes._

_"Robin?"_

_"What?" Robin answered as she put a spoon in the bowl for the sweet potatoes._

_"I dont think that those are cooked."_

_Then the brunet girl had a questioned look on her face saying "Why?"_

_So patrick told that there was no steam and Robin promised she wouldn't cook anymore._

_End Flashback._

"Robin why don't we just have take-out chinnese, because im not risking the house burning down again."

Robin took a big sigh.

"Please?" Patrick questioned as he closed his locker and locked it.

"Fine."

"Thank-you, and if you excuse me i have to go take care of something."

Patrick turned around, walked out of the room, and Robin opened up her locker to take out her scrubs which were pink and blue, her favorite colors which is why she choose this pattern.

**I know that chapter was pretty short, but the next one will be longer.. hopefully. Review and I shall update.**


End file.
